Time Warp
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: Ever imagine what it would be like if everyone went back to high school?Well come back with Aiden & the gang from CSI NY & find out...Cross over between all three CSI shows, NCIS, Without a Trace, Bones, Criminal Minds, Numb3rs & Cold Case
1. Chapter 1

**Time Warp.**

**Chapter 1.**

**New Beginnings.**

_Author's note: Bear with me for this story. I know everyone grew up in different parts of the US & I know Ducky was probably still in England/Scotland while the characters were kids but I just thought this might be an interesting story. Also I'm not too good at American geography so if things seem a little hinky then just ignore it._

_P.S Characters from CSI (Vegas, Miami & New York), Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, Cold Case, Without a Trace & Bones also feature in this story just to spice things up a bit._

The story will be told from the perspective of the following (in this order): Aiden (from CSI NY), Eric (from CSI Miami), Sara (from CSI), Don (from Numb3rs), Lilly (from Cold Case), Spencer (from Criminal Minds), Abbey (from NCIS), Martin (from Without a Trace) & Angela (from Bones). Each of them will narrate chapter by chapter. IE Aiden narrates the first chapter then Eric narrates from where chapter 1 ends etc.

This year was going to be different. New school, new chapter of my life. This year I would start over. No-one would know me so I would be able to be whoever I wanted. Initially I hadn't wanted to move away from New York. Away from friends, from everything I knew. But after last year… Now I couldn't wait to get away. Since it had been at the end of the school year I had so far been able to hide away at home. Some of my closest friends had tried to see me, but I wasn't ready. The sooner we left the better. I had been packed for almost a week, but mum & dad weren't able to leave work straight away. They had both managed to get transferred. I wondered what it was going to be like. Mum had said our house was right in the middle of suburbia. We were headed for New Orleans. I had asked Dad when we were leaving & it was now only a few days to wait.

The day finally arrived & I helped Dad load everything onto the truck. I grabbed my shoulder bag, took one last look at the house & jumped into the car. Dad was going to drive the truck & Mum & I would follow in Dad's car. Mum had sold her car & was planning to buy a new one once we got to New Orleans. Dad had marked places on the map where we were planning to stop for breaks. I was sitting in the front seat listening to the radio when mum got in. I took one last look at our old home as Mum started up the car.

I won't bore you with the details of the trip. We stopped at every designated stop, everything went according to plan. It took us almost a week to make the trip but Dad had expected that. He'd booked us into a whole heap of roughly comfortable hotels.

We made it to New Orleans with one week to spare before school. We spent the first day or two unpacking then, on our third day there, Mum took me shopping for school supplies & a new outfit. We had both joked that I couldn't wear just anything for my first day.

As we got out of the car, I noticed the mall for the first time. I had seen it from the car but I hadn't really noticed it. But now as I looked at it I realized I was going to have to familiarize myself with every part of it & quickly. Otherwise I would find myself getting very lost, very frequently. As Mum locked the car I slowly headed for the entrance. I didn't want to leave Mum behind but I was eager to get closer. We waked inside together & I gasped at the enormity. From outside it looked big but from the inside… There had to be hundreds maybe thousands of stores. I smiled & chuckled to myself. Mum & Dad had better hope I never got hold of their credit cards! I could rack up a massive bill just going into one or two stores never mind the rest of the complex!

Mum & I took a moment to take in everything. I stole a glance at Mum & could see I wasn't the only one in heaven.

"You know," Mum said "We don't have to go into every store if you don't want to." I raised an eyebrow at her & we both burst into laughter.

"Where should we go first? Clothes or school supplies?" I pondered.

"Why don't we get the school stuff out of the way & we can put it all in the car then come back, have something to eat & go clothes shopping for some nice outfits after that." I nodded. It sounded perfect!

We set off to find a store with school supplies & found one quickly. I would be taking quite a few subjects & Mum grabbed extra books just in case. I was in the habit of writing very detailed notes. We headed over to the pen section & found that the store didn't have the brand I liked. We couldn't find the texta brand I liked either. Mum told me we'd find them somewhere else. I grabbed a random pack of writing pencils & tried to find decent coloured pencils but none looked like they would last. I picked up a packet of erasers & placed them in the basket. We were about to head for the cashier when I remembered I would need a pencil sharpener. I went back & took the first one I saw. This time I made sure I had everything. We walked over to the counter & I started to take everything out. The girl behind the counter looked bored. She was tall, pretty, long blonde hair, blue eyed type. Hr name badge read Samantha. She looked at us & realized we were waiting to pay. She sighed & started scanning the items. Thankfully she placed them carefully & neatly into the bag. As Mum handed over the money, she gave me the once over & said,

"Nice outfit. Really suits you. Try a little colour next time." She giggled at herself as she spoke. I rolled my eyes & replied,  
"Just cuz I'm not all cutesy & colourful like you is no reason to criticise. I wear what I want & like if you don't approve keep it to yourself." I was surprised to find I had not raised my voice as I spoke. She raised her eyebrows & sneered. I could tell she didn't like being told off. I only hoped we wouldn't be at the same school. I had seen at least eight different high schools when we arrived in New Orleans. My mother smiled at me as we left the shop.

"Wow, nice way of handling it. Very mature. I'm happy to see you growing up so well." She told me. I giggled & replied in a very smart arse way;

"I had two exceptional teachers to show me how to grow up." Mum chuckled as we reached the car.

Once we had placed everything in the car, I remembered we hadn't got my pens, textas & coloured pencils. I mentioned it to Mum & she nodded.

"I don't know about you but I'm not really hungry yet so why don't we have a quick look."

We found another stationary store & quickly found what I liked. Since the bag wasn't so big we decided not to take it out to the car. As we perused the eateries, I noticed there was a strange smell. We finally picked somewhere to eat & the smell turned out to be coffee. Now having lived in New York you'd think I would have recognised the smell but strangely, though the sign said it was, it didn't smell like coffee. Mum ordered a latte & I asked for a milkshake. We both ordered chocolate muffins.

"Would you consider wearing a skirt or dress if we can find a decent black one? With a matching top for the skirt?" I smiled. Mum was always trying to girlify me. I figured since she was offering & paying I would humour her.

"Can I get matching nail polish & eye shadow?" I asked 'innocently'. Mum sighed as she smiled.  
"Okay. But only if you let me pick out some other outfits for you. I'll try to pick ones you'll like." She intoned as I started to roll my eyes. She could tell I was only teasing. As our muffins & drinks came, I noticed a group of girls watching us. My eyes strayed to the exit & my heart jumped as the girl from the stationary store walked in & headed over to the group. I gathered they were her friends. As she sat down they started whispering & kept staring at me. I tried to ignore them but couldn't help overhearing her telling them of our encounter.

"She was so rude. I mean I was only trying to give her some helpful hints about fashion & she totally snobbed me! She's obviously new. If she comes to our school I think I'll ask my parents to transfer me. Where's Cal?" They all nodded sympathetically then realised she had asked a question.

"Uh… She's still on vacation. Her family went to Texas to see all the relatives. She won't be back till the night before school goes back." Answered the only dark haired girl in the group. I noticed she had a slight accent. It was obvious that Samantha was the leader.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" The raven-haired girl shook her head. Samantha sighed. I tried to ignore them & I could see Mum was trying to get my attention. I looked up to see another girl walking in. She was blonde like most of the other girls but I noticed they all stopped talking as she walked over. That's when I realised Samantha wasn't the boss, she was second in command. Despite the look my mother was giving me I allowed myself to eavesdrop this time.

"Hey girls you seemed to be having a very involved conversation just now. Care to fill me in?" Samantha tried to casually shake her head without attracting attention but failed.

"You wouldn't have been talking about me would you? Because if you were I think I have a right to know," This time they all fervently shook their heads. "Nah we were just talking about boys. Nothing you'd be interested in. You & Derek being so close & all." Answered Samantha quickly. I smiled inwardly. If the girl noticed Samantha's looks that she was directing at the other girls, she didn't mention it.

"So, what's the latest with Calleigh? Anyone talked to her yet?" They all shook their heads.

"She mentioned before she left that they wouldn't be returning until the night before school goes back. Samantha already asked." The answerer added as she saw the look on the girl's face. It was the same girl who had told the group earlier.

"Um… not that we don't all want you here, but didn't you have some dinner thing with your folks JJ? I mean shouldn't you be getting ready? You don't want to be late." The girl raised her eyebrows & I assumed she was JJ.  
"Well lucky for me, my folks decided that it would be boring for me & told me this morning that I wouldn't have to come. So I thought I'd come down & see whether you girls were here. Anyone hear where the party's going to be held this weekend?" I was just about to tune out, when I realised that a couple of the girls were watching me still. I stared back at them & kept their gaze. Their cheeks flushed & they looked away.

Mum tapped my hand & I looked away from the other table. She pointed out that I hadn't yet touched my muffin. I shrugged & was just about to suggest a doggie bag, when Mum held up her hand.

"Don't even suggest we get it to go because I am not even going to contemplate looking at clothes while you're eating a muffin!!" I giggled.

"That's why I was going to suggest that we get it to go & I could eat it when I get home." Mum smiled the smile I usually received when I was being cheeky. We had both finished our drinks so Mum went over to pay & took my muffin with her to ask for a bag. I turned to look at the girls again but it seemed they had left while we were talking.

By the time we got home both of us had about 6 different outfits! We had been to about four different stores before we found one with prices Mum was willing to pay. While she was very keen on shopping Mum was also practical. She didn't believe that any clothes priced over $1000 were worth wearing.

Dad was repositioning the sofas when we got home & Mum & I decided to give him a fashion show. Not surprisingly he didn't much like the outfits I had picked.

"Which one were you planning on wearing to school? Please don't tell me one of those all black outfits." I tried to look all innocent as Dad rolled his eyes. Mum tried to change the subject by suggesting that I explore the neighbourhood but I quickly declined. I went to my room & continued unpacking my books.

I knew Mum & Dad were worried about me. I could have tried to explain why I didn't want to leave the house but I knew it would mean talking about what had happened at the end of the last school year & I wasn't ready to talk with them about that yet. I hadn't told them about the nightmares I was having & I didn't see any reasons to worry them even further.

When the night before school finally arrived, Dad tried one more time to sway me from wearing the black mini-skirt I was intending to wear the next day.

"Aiden I know you like being a rebel type, sweetie, but don't you think people might get different ideas about you? I think the outfit looks great but other people might just think it's strange." I raised an eyebrow & smiled.

"Dad, I really don't care what people think of me. I thought you would have known that by now? If they think I'm weird all the power to them. Even though I know you & mum want me to, I have no intention of making any friends at my new school. Before you say anything it's not because of what happened last year. I just don't want any new friends." Dad sighed & rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Fine but if someone tries to be friends, please don't make yourself unlikeable just to prove a point." I smirked again as I headed for the shower. I had decided to wash my hair even though it didn't really need it. Mum walked into the bathroom as I was drying my hair.

"Have you ever heard of the concept of knocking? Lucky for you I'm not starkers." I continued drying my hair.

"Despite the fact that I changed you & bathed you while you were a baby. Nothing I haven't already seen before, Aiden." I screwed up my face.

"A little too much information mum. How do you think I should wear my hair tomorrow? I was thinking of wearing it out but then I thought it might be a warm day. But I don't want to wear it up too fancy cuz it might give me a headache," Mum held up a hand to stop me.

"While I think its great that you're asking for my opinion, its really up to you honey. But I'll help you if you need it." I nodded & started brushing the tangles out of my hair. As I climbed into bed, I let myself imagine what school was going to be like. Dad had a point about making a friend or two. But after what had happened……

I couldn't keep my mind on the book I was reading so I decided to call it a night. I was enjoying the thought that I would be able to put everything that had happened behind me & be someone new.

This year was going to be different… But I had no idea just how different it would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Warp.**

**Chapter 2: **

**School & other Things.**

A/n: Thought it best not to change narrators till chapter 3. Makes more sense to change _after_ the next narrator has been met.

I packed my bag that morning after spending almost an hour trying to find an outfit that wouldn't scream "new girl". After getting dressed & packing everything into my new bag, I headed downstairs to the kitchen & as I walked in my mother had my lunch all prepared. I smiled & rolled my eyes.

"Mum I have money I don't need to take food with me." She held it out to me anyway, shaking it at me. As I reached out to take it, mum pulled it back for a moment.

"Don't even think about swapping your lunch or chucking it out & buying something. Because I will know." I raised an eyebrow.

"How will you know? Will you follow me to school & watch my every move?" I joked.

"Don't get smart with me. Mothers just know these things. Now eat your breakfast otherwise the bus will come & you'll be hungry before your first class even starts." As I sat down to eat I heard the honk of the bus outside. I grabbed my toast & stuck it in with my lunch. I headed for the door & then remembered my school bag & doubled back for it. When I got on the bus there weren't many people on it. I dumped my bag on the first available empty seat & sat down. I pulled the latest book I'd been reading out of my bag & opened it to the page I was up to. Under the pretense of reading I looked around at the other students on the bus. Most of them were oblivious to me but I kept up the precaution of the book just in case. Suddenly everyone went quiet. I looked up in time to see a girl about my age get on. From the looks on people's faces I would have thought she was new until someone behind me called out to her by name.

I watched as she walked past. She was wearing a lace black top & mini skirt with black tights, black makeup (including lipstick) & boots that laced at the front & were knee-high & you guessed it, black. I thought about introducing myself but thought better of it. I sat back & continued reading.

As the bus pulled up at the school I put my book away & stood up ready to get off. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the girl in black & her friend get up behind me. I checked my seat to make sure I hadn't left anything behind & got off the bus. Since I didn't know my way around, & they looked about my age, I decided to follow the girl in black & her friend. When I got inside, I noticed a sign saying front office. I figured they might be able to help & pushed open the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the woman at the desk didn't look much older than me.

"Um… I'm new & not sure where I'm supposed to go." The woman smiled & asked for my name. I told her & she handed me a booklet with my name printed on the front. It had my schedule & a school map inside. I pulled the map out & quickly worked out where I was in relation to my first class. All the way over the other side of the building. I made sure of the route in my head, put the map in my pocket & walked straight into the guy in front of me.

"Uh… sorry wasn't watching where I was going." He helped me pick up my things & smiled as he handed them to me.

"That's ok. I'm Danny by the way, Danny Taylor." He said extending his hand.

"Aiden, Aiden Burns." I answered, shaking his hand.

"So, you must be new right?" I cringed.

"Is it that obvious?" he laughed.

"Only because I know every face of every student in my year & I didn't recognize yours so therefore you must be new. Well, I gotta jet but feel free to bump into me again whenever you like." I blushed as he ran away up the corridor. Unfortunately, with so many people around the route was easier to find on the map than in the building. After three wrong turns & being knocked about like a dodgem car, I pushed my way into the first girl's room I could find. I sighed heavily as I put my bag down then slid down the wall.

"Sounds like someone's having a hard day & the day's barely begun." Said a voice nearby.

I looked up to see the girl in black from the bus re-applying her make-up.

"Yeah just getting to class is proving harder than I thought. Cool outfit by the way. Love the boots. I wanna get a pair like that but my mom won't let me. I'm Aiden Burns by the way." She offered me a hand as I spoke & pulled me to my feet when I took it.

"Well my parents weren't to crash hot on these either but I saved up & bought them myself so they couldn't really say no. I'm Abbey, Abbey Sciuto." I grabbed my bag & we headed out the door.

"What's your first class? I can take you there if you want." I consulted my list. Biology. Abbey's face lit up when I told her.

"That's my first class too. You wait till you meet the Doc. Dr Mallard, but I call him the Doc." I struggled to keep up with Abbey's pace both verbally & walking wise. When we got to the biology labs, I was exhausted. Abbey promised to show me around at lunch as we took our seats. The door to the teacher's office opened & a man walked out he looked about late forties but something in his face reminded me of my grandfather.

"He's Scottish apparently. But he's really cool." Abbey whispered as Dr Mallard called for the class' attention.

"Now this morning we seem to be arriving at the second half of the textbook we started last year. It seems we have a new student with us this year. Please miss, stand up & introduce yourself." I cringed inwardly as he pointed in my direction & Abbey eagerly poked me in the ribs forcing me to stand up. I looked around the class room. I hated this part of being new, worse I'd forgotten that the teachers would do this in every class until the end of the day. I cleared my throat, better to get it over with.

"Uh… I'm Aiden, just moved here from New York City." I sat down as quickly as I could & knew that my face was probably as red as a tomato.

As Dr Mallard continued with the class, I took the chance to look around at my fellow classmates. Abbey noticed my curious expression & started to supply names to the faces I was studying.

"That's Derek Morgan, star quarterback _and_ captain of the basketball team. He's dating the blonde sitting next to him, Jennifer Jareau, known to everyone who's popular as JJ. Head cheerleader & head of the popular girls. Next to her is Samantha Spade, her second in command, if you will. She's probably the bitchiest of the cheerleaders. But if JJ thinks you're cool then who's Samantha to oppose? Moving on, Next is Calleigh Duquesne, back from her Texas holiday, nicer than Samantha but has been known to be nasty when you least expect it. Next up we have Elena Delgado, her & Elle Greenaway make up the Latino part of our school's cheer squad, both quite calm compared to Samantha. Then there's Emily Prentiss next to Elle, Lilly Rush next to Emily, then we have the 'nicer' cheerleaders, Caitlin Todd, Natalia Boa Vista, Angela Montenegro & Lindsay Monroe. That takes care of the cheerleaders. Now the jocks. First football, Derek Morgan of course, next to him Eric Delko, Tim 'Speed' Speedle, then Tony DiNozzo, Nick Stokes, and…" A face I recognized.

"Danny Taylor." I whispered.

"Ah… seems like you've already met Danny T. Now Tony, Speed, Nick, & Derek all play basketball as well so now there's the basketball jocks that I haven't already mentioned. Next to Danny T you've got Seeley Booth, Scotty Valens, Danny Messer, David Sinclair & Colby Granger. Then next to Colby there's Don Eppes. He & Colby play baseball together. I know," she said seeing my face.

"A lot to get your head around. Then there's the socially challenged. The jocks call us geeks or nerds or even dorks but we prefer socially challenged." She giggled as she waved at her friends.

"Here we have Timmy McGee, known to one & all present as McGee, Sheldon Hawkes, Martin Fitzgerald, Kat Miller, Ryan Wolfe, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, Penelope Garcia, known only as Garcia, Temperance Brennan, who prefers Tempe, Megan Reeves, Jack Hodgins, Jimmy Palmer & the youngest of us all, Charlie Eppes, Zack Addy & Spencer Reid. Charlie is Don's younger brother. See Charlie, Zack & Spencer are all child prodigies. They're four years younger but they're a hell of a lot smarter than the rest of us. Now the bell's about to go off in about three seconds so we'll show to the cafeteria." As Abbey finished speaking the bell rang & everyone started packing their books back into their bags. Since it was only the first day back, Dr Mallard hadn't bothered to stop Abbey from her long winding speech.

We gathered everything & made our way across the building to where the cafeteria was located. When we walked in I noticed how many students there really were. Abbey picked a table & we all gathered around. I pulled out my lunch, only to have Abbey grab it out of my hands & lob it into a nearby trash can just as some of the others sat down with trays loaded with nachos & fizzy drinks. I smiled as I realized my mother wouldn't approve but relaxed my mind with the thought that she would never know. I looked around at the friends I'd already made & something told me I was going to enjoy it at this school…

A/n: Ok so this chapter was quite long but I hope you guys can bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Warp

Chapter 3: 

New term, New Year.

_A/n: Have decided to give each narrator two chapters in a row. BTW have never really had any experience writing from within the mind of a teenage boy so R&R & let me know if I'm doing it wrong._

_Narrated by Eric Delko (CSI: Miami)._

First day of the new school year. I awoke to my older sister Marisol, screaming at me for leaving the bathroom in a mess the night before. I had received a phone call last night from my girlfriend, Calleigh Du Quesne, since she had promised me before she left for the holidays that she would call when she returned. My father had been patient for the first three hours but as our conversation neared the four hour mark he calmly reminded me that we had school starting the next day so I had been forced to say goodbye. I had had my shower while on autopilot & therefore had left the bathroom in quite a mess. I walked towards the bathroom to see what exactly I'd made a mess with & found the bathroom floor covered in the clothes I had been wearing the day before. My towel was strewn partly over the clothes & partly over the edge of the bath. Some of my sister's makeup kit had fallen off the basin bench & her main concern was the foundation that had spilt while she was showering staining the outfit she had been planning to wear. I tried to get back to my bedroom before my sister noticed I was there but wasn't quick enough.

"You are so going to pay for a new outfit!! You are such a pig. You would think at your age that you would have learnt how to clean up after yourself. If you don't replace this outfit I'm going to make sure mum knows about what you & your moronic friends did over the summer." She informed me with an evil grin. I knew I was in a catch 22 situation. If I bought her the new outfit it would mean having to go in a girls clothing shop & potentially be seen by kids at school, but if I didn't buy her the new outfit, she'd go & tell our parents about the parties I'd been going to over the summer, especially the party that I had gone to & got completely wasted. I couldn't afford to start the school year grounded. But at the same time I had to make sure not to get spotted by anyone I knew. I realized that if I got spotted by the cheerleaders I could always cover my tracks by getting something nice for Calleigh. I decided not to answer Marisol, & headed back to my room to get ready for school. Just as I was heading downstairs, I remembered that I had football training after school & doubled back to grab my gear.

As we got to the bus stop, I noticed my sister was already complaining about her outfit to her friends who, when they saw me, all shot dirty looks in my direction. I rolled my eyes at them & headed over to my mates. My best friend Tim Speedle, (nicknamed Speed), lived two doors down. He was always the first of my friends at the bus stop. I walked over & explained what had happened. He agreed I was screwed but offered to try & pacify my sister. I laughed & told him it was his funeral & watched as he walked over to her only to have her yell at him for "conspiring to pervert the course of justice". I grinned at him as he returned to where I was standing & he poked his tongue out at me. I raised my eyebrows & he shrugged.

By the time the bus pulled into the school grounds, I was eager to find Calleigh & continue our conversation of the previous night. I dumped my gear in my locker & headed to where the cheerleaders hung out between classes. Calleigh was sitting in the middle of the group, avidly telling them of her trip. She had thirteen bags beside her which were obviously filled with presents. As I got closer she started handing them out. Then she realized she had one left over. I thought at first that maybe it would be for me but then I remembered that our thing was to anonymously leave the gifts in each other's lockers. Calleigh seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Where's Abbey? I have a skirt & top here I just know she'll love." She spoke in the southern accent I loved, reminding me why I was keen on her. She noticed the other girls all exchange looks.

Calleigh had left the week before school finished & had not been there to witness the uh… cat fight between two of the cheerleaders, Abbey Sciuto & Samantha Spade, over Samantha's boyfriend, Danny Taylor. At the same party my sister had reminded me of, Abbey had almost finished an entire bottle of Tequila & then been caught by Samantha, Elena, Elle & JJ making out with a very drunk Danny. The next day at the local sports oval, Abbey & Samantha had had it out while a very hung-over Danny tried to console Samantha to no avail. It had taken most of the guys on the football team to hold Samantha off Abbey. Abbey had then stripped off her cheerleading outfit to the amusement of most of the guys & thrown it at JJ's feet. Being the head cheerleader it was JJ the girls had to answer to. After yelling that she would no longer submit to JJ's brainwashing control, Abbey had stormed home in her underwear. Luckily for her she didn't live very far away from the oval. Strangely no-one had seen her anywhere for the rest of the holidays. Rumors of course had surfaced that she had attempted suicide & been shipped off to the psych ward of some hospital half way across the country. But nothing was confirmed. As the girls quickly explained this to Calleigh, I snuck up behind her placing a finger to my lips when the girls noticed my arrival.

"Guess who?" I whispered in her ear, covering her eyes with my hands at the same time. She squealed & jumped up to hug me. The girls laughed as she unintentionally knocked us both to the ground. As we got to our feet the bell rang & we groaned as we grabbed our bags & slowly made our way towards our first class.

As we passed the front office I noticed a girl about our age coming out of it. She had her nose buried in a school map & obviously wasn't watching where she was going. I chuckled to myself as she walked right into the back of Danny Taylor. I watched him help her with her things then hurried to catch up to Calleigh & the others. We took our seats & I have to admit I was a little bummed when Calleigh decided to sit in between Sam & Elena. But there wasn't much I could do so I sat down next to Speed with Derek Morgan on my other side. Since it was only the first day back none of us really paid attention to Dr Mallard. Instead we spent the whole lesson talking to each other about our holidays & wondering which teachers would give us homework on our first day back. Tony was telling anyone who'd listen about the bus trip to school this morning.

"I'm serious, guys, she was on the bus this morning & she was wearing complete black. Even her make-up was black. She looks like she's trying to be Marilyn Manson or something." As I had only just tuned in I asked Speed who Tony was talking about.

"Abbey Sciuto. Apparently she's turned freak since the incident at the end of last year." Since class hadn't officially started just yet I looked around to see if I could spot her but she was no where to be seen. Just then, Nick bumped Danny T's arm.

"Look who's here…" Everyone looked up to see Abbey Sciuto walking into the classroom. Tony was right everything she was wearing was black! We all pretended not to watch Danny's reaction as she entered but we couldn't help laughing as his face went bright red. I noticed the same girl I'd seen bumping into Danny, walking in behind Abbey & couldn't help watching as she sat down. When the class officially started, Dr Mallard noticed her & had her introduce herself. Aiden Burns, from New York City. As she sat down Abbey seemed to be giving her a run down of who was who. I turned my attention to watching Calleigh as she told her friends more stories about her trip to Texas. I tuned out of what was going on & started wondering about what this year was going to be like. This new girl, Aiden seemed pretty shy but then she was new. I couldn't help feeling that this year something was going to change…

When the bell rang for lunch I grabbed my stuff, hoping to 'bump' into the new girl before we got to the cafeteria but Abbey & her new geek friends seemed to be controlling where she went for now. I headed over to where the guys were & sat down next to Calleigh & Speed. But I also had a perfect view of what was going on at Aiden's table. Everyone was still talking about what had happened during their summers & Calleigh seemed very interested in the fight between Sam & Abbey.

"So what exactly did you guys see her doing?"

"Duh! What do you think? Making out with Danny of course!" said Sam, sarcastically.

"So I notice you haven't broken up with him, Sam. I mean either both of them were to blame & you should dump him or they were both too drunk to understand what they were doing & you shouldn't be angry at her." I smiled. Calleigh was always trying to keep the peace between Sam & whoever she was fighting with.

"No. Danny's not to blame because she came onto him! He didn't even know what was happening."

"So then Abbey mustn't have known what she was doing either."

"No Abbey knew exactly what she was doing. I for one am glad she's taken herself off the team. But look at her now. She looks like a freak!" Everyone except Calleigh & I laughed. Calleigh frowned but smiled at me when she noticed I hadn't laughed. She stood up & took my hand.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know. We have gym class next why don't we go over to the gym & get ready so we don't have to later." I grinned & stood up to follow her.

Samantha made a noise that sounded like "Humph".

As we headed to the gym I couldn't help looking over at Aiden & the geeks. They were happily chatting away oblivious to us even walking past them. We got to the gym & went into our respective change rooms to get changed. When I walked out of the room into the main gym, Calleigh was leaning against the wall. She walked over to me & kissed me lightly.

"I missed you when I was in Texas. I wished you could have come." I was lost for words as usual. Calleigh seemed to know that whenever she kissed me it always made me speechless. She giggled & lifted her hand to mess up my hair. I laughed & pulled away, then grabbed her wrists & pulled her close. This time I initiated the kiss.

"Ahem." We both jumped apart & turned to see the basketball coach, Coach Micheals, standing nearby looking quite amused.

"Why aren't you two in the cafeteria? Lunch still has ten minutes left."

"Can't we just stay in here? I mean by the time we get back to the cafeteria the bell's gonna ring & we'll have to head back over here anyway. So we may as well stay." I said, hoping the coach would see it our way.

"Fine but no more making out. Save that for after school." We nodded & went to sit over on the bleachers. Calleigh spent the time telling me more about Texas & before we knew it the bell was ringing & our classmates were filing into the locker rooms to get changed. Suddenly there were screams coming from the girls' changing room. Calleigh & I looked at each other as the cheerleading coach, Coach Forrester, bolted into the change room to see what was wrong. We could now hear someone crying. I could see Calleigh was getting worried so I lent over & hugged her trying to comfort her. The coach came out & called to Coach Micheals to call 911. Calleigh turned to me & I could see tears in her eyes. She tried to get up & go into the change room but I held her back.

"Don't worry. Just let the coaches deal with it." I tried to calm her but she started to cry. All I could do was hold her close & stroke her hair while we waited to find out what had happened.

_A/n: Who's screaming? And why? This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought. Again let me know if I got into the mind of a teenage boy well enough or not…_


End file.
